


亲密关系

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Summary: 未授权翻原作者看到了…哈哈哈哈哈原文标题我不知道怎么翻译…
Comments: 4





	亲密关系

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zweisamkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333044) by [Pink_Kryptonite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Kryptonite/pseuds/Pink_Kryptonite). 



> 未授权翻  
> 原作者看到了…哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 原文标题我不知道怎么翻译…

路德维希躺在贝瓦尔德身旁，一场性爱让两个国家意识体满足而放空。路德维希叹了口气，等会还要起身去冲澡，他不想干掉的精液弄得满腹部都是。无奈，路德维希翻身下床，走向浴室，面对镜子打量了会自己，头发乱糟糟，强忍住想要整理的冲动，走向花洒，水温调至习惯的温度，温热水流喷洒而下。

一个月前，瑞典，这个内向寡言的国家打探起路德维希的性取向。那是在意大利的会议结束后，瑞典将他带到一旁，问他是否对男人有兴趣。听到这，路德维希惊慌不安，贝瓦尔德试图不断宽慰他，最后他俩回到路德维希的房间谈论这事，毕竟会议厅不是什么谈论私事的好地方。

坐在沙发上，两人喝着啤酒，同时觉得尴尬挥之不去。路德维希犹豫着，不知该怎样向贝瓦尔德开口，他从未对任何人提及自己性向，即使是哥哥。甚至，路德维希心底抱有不小希望，如果对此事否认够彻底，贝瓦尔德会不再追询下去。但贝瓦尔德，格外执着。在酒精作用下，路德维希终于开口了，与贝瓦尔德分享起自己作为国家意识体短暂生命中的秘密。年龄，时常让路德维希不安。不同于其他国家，有着许多历史和过去，这些，年轻的德国全然没有。路德维希试图从贝瓦尔德深切注视中捕捉到评判意味，然而整晚不厌其烦的搜寻，他只看到贝瓦尔德显露出的理解与同情。

路德维希又谈到第三帝国，那是他不能过多提起，提及却又无法不落泪的历史。贝瓦尔德听着，之后明了，被罪恶与愧疚时刻笼罩，以至不论何时遇到感兴趣的男人，四目相对，只剩自毁双眼的念头。他明白路德维希的躁怒，内心积压着怒火使他企图通过自残，惩罚过去犯下非人行径的自己。他理解路德维希的悲伤与悔恨，夜晚泪水落入枕头，哭泣着向上帝问道，“为什么？”

为什么要跟我开这样一个残忍的玩笑？

贝瓦尔德表示该离开时已是清晨，他明天还要赶早班航班飞回家，途中也有工作要做。贝瓦尔德刚要走，路德维希便捧住他的脸，贴上双唇亲了上去，随后退开，“对不起”，声音平静，听起来有种醉酒醺然的遥远感，“我只是…我想知道和男人接吻是什么感觉。”

贝瓦尔德注视着他，似有一世纪之久。对方冷淡的打量终于让路德维希醉酒后头脑运转起来，他想赶紧离开，贝瓦尔德却倾靠过来轻轻吻住了自己。

于是，在上个月，两个国家意识体借由这一吻放任做了一次。后来频率保持在每周左右，两人都会做爱，有时事后会交谈一番但更多时候是一方事后立马离开。路德维希更希望贝瓦尔德事后可以留下，他开始享受有对方陪伴的感觉。事实上，路德维希从未对其他国家或是人产生依赖感，除了对贝瓦尔德展现出事后依赖这一癖好，这让路德维希深感有趣。但他绝无可能爱上贝瓦尔德，如同他所知，贝瓦尔德也并不爱他。他们只是炮友，仅此而已。

的确，和贝瓦尔德做爱很棒（路德维希并无其他人，无从比较）。贝瓦尔德似乎了解所有取悦男人的手段，知道如何让他喘息，呻吟然后尖叫。贝瓦尔德的招数，激起自身欢愉的反馈，总是能一次次让路德维希惊喜不已。和贝瓦尔德做爱真的很棒。

但做爱只是肉体交合。路德维希可以感受到身体被满足，不仅仅是满足，是肉身极度欢愉，可当身体全数投入于这种快乐与满足时，内心空虚无法回避。尽管这听起来相当多愁善感，路德维希的确渴求情感上能得到更多满足，他没指望贝瓦尔德可以填补情感所需，除非他们能发展成柏拉图式关系。不过保持当下既定的肉体关系，双方都很满意。

求而不得的感觉依旧在路德维希心头萦绕不去，尤其是当他再度与贝瓦尔德做爱后，想要忽略这奇怪的空虚感根本不可能。

路德维希冲澡后回到房间，贝瓦尔德正躺在床上玩手机。

“你今晚留下来？”贝瓦尔德问道。

路德维希摇头，“不，我必须赶回去，我上司已经开始注意到我的行程了。”

贝瓦尔德尽量不表现出失望神色，“可惜。”

“嗯，但不久后我们就能见面，下周我哥哥要出去，你可以去我那里。”

贝瓦尔德点头同意，看着路德维希穿上衣服；在贝瓦尔德注视下，路德维希则极力想穿戴整齐。贝瓦尔德知道很多人对于自己注视感到不适，但他忍不住想要看向路德维希。路德维希并不是贝瓦尔德通常喜欢的那种类型，他一般喜欢体型较小稍显肉感的男人。可即使路德维希肌肉鼓胀棱角分明，他也觉得相当好看。

路德维希穿好衣服后立即拿起背包检查，确保没忘记带护照和其他重要物件。检查完毕，背上背包，向门外走去。

并轻轻挥手，对贝瓦尔德说，“下周见，晚安。”

“等等。”

路德维希停下，转向贝瓦尔德，有些诧异，“什么？”

贝瓦尔德看向他，叹了口气，“你应该跟法国谈谈。”

“不，我是说——”路德维希发现贝瓦尔德表情有些尴尬，“跟他谈谈，像我们之前那样。”

路德维希皱起眉头，“什么？谈什么？”

“这个”贝瓦尔德不自然地指着他和床。

“呃，”路德维希痛恨起自己皮肤白皙而且容易脸红，“为——为什么我要跟他谈论这…”声音渐渐不可闻。

“因为他…你跟他谈话会更好。”

“我们就很好。”

贝瓦尔德摇头，“是的，但我看得出你忽略了什么。那个，这个，”贝瓦尔德再次指向他和床，“无法满足你。你应该去跟别人谈谈，而我不是正确选择。”

路德维希捏了捏鼻梁，有些生气，“好，那就看看这周我是否能够习惯跟法国谈话。”

两人相对无言，又是一阵尴尬，随后贝瓦尔德清清嗓子，“再见，路德维希。”

“下周见。”路德维希说着走出贝瓦尔德的房间，下楼。他不想再把国家事务和私人生活搞混，和贝瓦尔德在一起已经够糟糕。而他最不想做的就是在所有国家中，偏偏选择去跟法国谈论性生活。众所周知法国一直热衷谈论是非，路德维希并不介意法国还有其他大嘴巴国家肆意谈论揣测自己。

不。他才不会去找法国谈谈。


End file.
